Camp
by GaaraLover123
Summary: There are different types of love, can our gang firgure that out before camp is over or will they lose their chance? Can they learn to love and forgive to let go & move on. Read & see. Summary sucks i know, please read, SasukexHinata Rate T for now
1. Packing and Fights

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto 

New story yay me anyway I love camp and I didn't get to go this year so I thought why not write a story ain't that grand I lose my chance at freedom and ya'll get a story, lol, just kidding the main pairing is HinataxSasuke, I don't any of the other couples so wait on that in most all of my other stories I have OCs, read them [my other stories and tell me if you think I should use them in this fic. Anyway without any further a due I give you chapter one.

Packing and Fights

* * *

**UCHIHA MANSION**

"I'M NOT GOING" And young boy yelled.

"YOU ARE TO" an older man, obviously his father yelled back.

"I don't want to some stupid camp so I...".

"He's not going" a person said, quietly for the neighbors sake.

"Thank you..., wait you can't tell me want to do" The first boy said. The older boy just sneered at the younger one.

"Sasuke please listen to your father... not brother, camp will be fun, you'll get to see your old friends" Sasuke shuddered, _'his old friends'_ all of his old friends were as dead to him, as...a dead person. All them he had at least one really bad memory with. He hadn't seen them since he had move at age 13.

"But mom" he said to the woman, "They were never really my friends" The older boy scoffed "Shut up Itachi"

"Look I don't what you to go, and you don't want you to go, but don't make up obvious lame lines to not go, you have so much to learn Sasuke-Kun" Itachi smirked at the young boy. Sasuke just glared at him, then turned back to his mother.

"Mom really I'll be fine here with you, dad, and Ichigo," He pleaded. His mother just smiled.

"Ichigo will be fine with your father and I." She said with a knowing glance. "Besides I think it's a good idea, you so seem so lonely ever since...

"Mother please..." He looked away and the room went silence. It was 5 months ago, his best friend died.

It was about three years ago the Uchiha had moved here to this small town. Sasuke and Itachi were pissed, but since Itachi was 16 he could drive back on weekends. Sasuke was 13 at the time had to sit at home, and watch his mom give all her attention to his new little brother.

"Sasuke why don't you go outside and play" his mom suggested.

"Because toddlers, and children play outside, I am an adolescent" He said calmly.

"No what you are is stuck at home." Itachi said jumping over the stairs and grabbed the keys off the table.

"Shut up weasel-boy" Sasuke yelled. Itachi then, very immature like way stuck his tongue out at Sasuke. Sasuke glared and did the same.

"Itachi stop teasing your brother" she said without even looking at Itachi, The baby taking all of her attention.

"Awe look who's so cute, Ichigo is" his mother coed.

"He gets his looks form me" Itachi stated proudly. Sasuke scoffed.

"As if weasel-boy" Sasuke stated.

"And what I suppose you think he got his looks from you" Sasuke just shrugged.

"Well if the shoe fits.." Sasuke stated.

"Where do you get off saying that" just as the two brothers got into it, a baseball came flying through their window.

"What the Hell" Itachi said.

"Itachi what your language" their mother said.

"Sorry mom", Itachi apologized. Then a knock on the door was heard.

"I'll get it" Sasuke said suddenly. When Sasuke open the door there stood a tall boy with a boyish face.

"I'm so sorry, I was playing baseball with my friends and I hit it to hard, and it came crashing through your window, but I guess you already know that. I'm Jugo by the way, um please don't be to mad," The boy rambled out. Sasuke blinked and then smiled.

"It's okay we're rich" He said casually. And that had stared it all, they had been inseparable. Up until that accident. That had ripped the only thing Sasuke had other than his family. Now that was all he had left. Sasuke had stop communication with all his all friend and it was too late, to call them up and be all like. "What's up it's Sasuke how have you been for the last three years... me I've been good" He shook his head once more.

"I'm not going" He said.

"You are going," His father said.

"Going where" a young boy said, his teddy bear right by his side.

"To camp, Honey," his mother said, "Your brothers are going to camp"

"Brother, not brothers, Sasuke isn't going." Itachi said. His mom and dad just glared at him. The young boy pulled away from his mother and stared at his brothers, even in his young years, he knew Itachi and Sasuke were about to start fighting. It would be most amusing.

"Yeah...Hey what's the reason you don't what me to go" Sasuke asked Itachi curiously. Itachi scoffed as if it was obvious.

"Because you'll be following me around like a little lost kitten." He stared simply.

"As if" Sasuke said glaring at Itachi.

"Sasuke, can I talk to you for a second." his mother asked Sasuke nodded and walk with his mother into the den. "Sasuke I know it will be hard to see and interact with your all old friends but, I...I..I' she began to sob.

"Mom..." Sasuke started.

"No Sasuke let me finish, I just want to see you smile again'

"We all do" His father said in the door, Sasuke looked at Itachi ,and he nodded.

"I'll go" Sasuke said finally. His mother suddenly pepped up.

"That's awesome, now you'll need some new underwear, and insext repelent..." His mothyer begin to go off. she his family happy Ichigo decided to cut in"

"Can I go too" Ichigo said excitedly.

"NO" his family yelled.

**HARUNO HOUSE**

"Mom I can't wait just a few more days and I'll be at camp, and I hear Sasuke-Kun gonna be there, Oh my gosh, we can finally be together" she paused _'Really be together, Yes'_ she thought to herself. She was planning on giving herself to The Uchiha boy, _'the way you truly show you love someone'._ She was planned on being his first kiss when they were younger, but that didn't work out. _'But being his first time, would be so much better'_ she thought to herself as she packed her suitcase, with a pair of really short shorts. "Hmmm maybe I should wear these on the way there" she thought aloud. Just as her mom yanked the pair of shorts out of her hands.

"Maybe you shouldn't wear them at all" Her mother said as she throw them into the drawer.

"But mom..." the girl began to whine.

"But nothing" Her mother said.

"But everything mom. I have to look my best and sexiest, if I want to beat out everyone for Sasuke-Kun's attention" Sakura whined out to her mother who obviously didn't want to hear her daughters reasons for the piece of clothe Sakura called shorts.

"By being yourself" Sakura sighed. 'she just doesn't understand to be Sasuke's girl is my dream.' Her mother sat her down on the bed. She knew about her long time infatuation with the Uchiha boy, but she also knew her daughter acted on impulse and was willing to do anything to get what she wanted, and that's what bothered her, she was a 15 year old girl in love with a 15 year boy, if you put two and two together, you got sex.

"Sakura I love you ,you know that right," The young girl nodded, "And you know I'd never give you up right" The young girl nodded again. "It's not that I regret having you so young it's that, I wish I could have lived more of my life." Sakura sighed and decided to tune her mother out, besides she had heard this speech a many a time before. Her mother had, had her in high school, at the young age of sixteen, and had told her daughter time and time again that she did not want her to end up like she did, not that she didn't love her baby girl, but she just wanted her to be able to live out all of her life. Without any burdens or big responsibilities. Her mother was still going on so she decided to tell her straight.

"Mom, know I will not end up like you understand that. ,Yes I know you love me, and know I love you to, but I'm grown up."

"That's the thing, you're not grown up you still have so much to learn,..." she paused when she saw the look her daughter was giving her, that you-don't-understand look "Don't look at me like that, I do understand, I was the same way when I was 15"

"Mom, I love you and you're right I'm not grown but, I'm smart and I'll watch myself" her mother smiled.

"That's all I needed to hear" her mother said standing up from the bed, and kissing her on cheek and smiled. "I love you, baby bear"

"I love you too, mamma bear" Her mother smiled once more and walked out the door. Sakura, waited till she was around the corner to rolled her eyes. She then went to the drawer and picked the shorts up. _'if these don't get his attention I don't know what will'_ she smiled as she through them in the suitcase.

**THE HYUUGA MANOR**

"I will let you go to camp, but only because you got straight A's this year, do not be a burden to anyone, do you understand any funny business and I will bring you back home"

"Yes father" a young girl said kneeling. Her hair was dark blue almost black. It was medium length and in a braid that reached just above the middle of her back. Her bangs were strange, two long strands were on either side of her head while the other part of her bangs were in her eyes and much shorter. Her white eyes, sparkled as the realization hit her. _'I'm going to be able to go to camp, to see all my old friends, to see Naruto-Kun'_ she thought to herself.

"Leave me now, I wish to discuss, something with Neji" she nodded at her father and nearly ran to her room. Once their she jumped on her bed, and hugged her stuffed animal. After five minuets of rolling around on her bed, she turned to a picture of a woman on her bed side table. The picture was a woman, a beautiful woman, long luscious locks of navy hair, and soul touching white eyes, with a kind smile.

"Father's letting me go to camp, mom" the girl, began to talk to the picture, "Did you hear that, we're going to camp" she rolled unto her tummy and grabbed the picture and stared into the orbs of the woman in the picture. "Naruto-Kun might be there," she smiled even though she hadn't seen him in a long time her feelings for him remained the same. "Sakura-Chan, Uchiha-San, Ino-Chan , Shino-San," she paused, "Maybe even Gaara-Kun and Kiba-Kun" she furrowed her eyebrows and then put the picture down. She lifted the mattress and fondled around for something, she slipped her hand out from under the mattress, It was another picture this one with two boys, and a girl that was obviously her. The boys had one of each of them arms around her. The one her right was a boy with blood red hair and beautiful deadly teal eyes, he was flicking off the camera. The other boy, in the picture had big black eyes and a gray hoodie on [hood down, His brown hair swaying in the wind. She smiled. They were her boys, the unseparateable three, the were like a small family. But all good things must come to a end, For the red head was in juvie and when she had change to an all girls school her father had forbade her to talk to the all her guy friends said they were a distraction. She had tried but he had insisted that she not and neither of the boys wanted their little princess to get in trouble. Gaara and Kiba, yes it would be very nice to see them again. Her brothers and princes as she called them. _'Gaara-Niisan, Kiba-Niisan'_ she would cry running after them. She smiled at the memory before putting the picture back under the mattress and snuggling under the covers. She grabbed her stuffed animal, Pookie as she called it and felled into a deep sleep. Dreaming of her boys and her crush.

**UZUMAKI MANSION**

"Come on Yondaime-Sama, lets go up to your room and have some fun." a woman in a sexy red dress ask a man. The man had spiky blonde hair, and a uneasy smiled on his face. His brilliant blue eyes, sparked.

"Yuki-Chan my son is upstairs" he said.

"Oh not the brat again why can't we just forget him" He got serious

"He's not a brat he's..."

"Your son and you love him, I know we've been through this, but where we haven't been is your bed" she sad coming in closer for a kiss.

"Dad where are my lucky boxer, I need them, so maybe Sakura-Chan will kiss..." a young boy stop in the middle of his sentence, but what else could one do if they had just walk in on the dad making out with a slut. The older man pulled away.

"Sorry Naruto-Kun, you weren't suppose to see that," He laughed un easy. They were the splitting image of each other, only Naruto was shorter, and less toned.

"S' Okay dad" he said looking down "So about that lucky underwear"

"On the washing machine son"

"Thanks, well you can get back to making out now." he laughed uneasy. Yondaime couldn't believe it, as soon as Naruto made it around the corner, she had began to kiss his neck.

"Yuki-Chan maybe we should stop"

"Why because of him"

"Look Yuki if you want me Naruto is part of the package" she gave him a pouty look and cross her arms. "Look Naruto is going away to camp for the summer, we can get some alone time then', he said giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"O Yondy-Kun" she said throwing her arms around him Little did they both know who was listening around the corner. _'So he wants time away from me, does he'_ Naruto thought to himself, _'fine I don't care.'_ But he did care you could see it in his eyes.

**THE NARA COUMPOND**

"Ino you cheated and you know it" a boy yell his fat finger pointed at petite blonde girl.

"Oh come off it Chouji you're just mad cause I won, why can't you be more mellow like Shikamaru" She said.

"Because that would be troublesome" a boy with a pineapple ponytail, commented, He turn on his back and looked up and the ceiling. The three set in silence as the as the bigger boy, Chouji turned on the T.V. and flipped through the channels. The girl known as Ino, lay on her stomach next to the pineapple boy on his twin bed. The other boy sat on the floor snacking in front of the T.V..

"Shikamaru are you excited for camp" She asked the boy next to her. He turned on his side to look in her eyes, and she did the same.

"I am" came the voice from the floor.

"I didn't ask you Chouji, now did I" she asked. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't care," he said flipping the channel. Even though they didn't look it the were best friends the three of them since the were little kids. Shikamaru was the oldest at 17, and Chouji was a couple of months younger then Ino. They were both 15 going on 16. She rolled her eyes at the fat boy and turned her attention to Shikamaru who had turned on his back once more. "But really Shikamaru are you excited" The boy asked.

"I don't know it's all so troublesome" He said. "Ino look under my bed and get the blue shoe box, would you." She nodded and reached under the bed. She handed him the box and he began to rummage through it. He then pulled out a cigarette and a lighter.

"Shikamaru don't" He lit the smoke and turned on his side toward her.

"It's late Ino-Chan, you're staying the night right" She nodded, "Go call you're dad." she nodded, but began to speak again, He glared at her lazily. "My smoking is none of you're damn Business, Ino. Now go." She sighed in defeat and went off the call her dad.

"You two are so funny when you fight" Chouji said with a mouth full of chips.

"And you two" he said referring to Ino and Chouji "are really troublesome" he said in a monotone but his face smiling. Then Ino came bouncing into the room.

"My dad says hi," she said jumping on the bed next two Shikamaru.

"Hn" Chouji and Shikamaru said simultaneously.

"Shikamaru, I need to take a shower and borrow some clothes." Ino said.

"What about underwear Ino-Chan" Chouji asked Ino in a sweet innocence voice. She blushed, and Shikamaru smirked and began chuckle.

"I have extra underwear, Chouji" she said looking down.

"Why, Ino-Chan planning on having a little fun and need a change in case one pair, gets ripped or ruin" Shikamaru asked smiling up at his best friend. Her face resembled a tomato.

"Shut up you two, it's just that a lady never knows when she make need an extra pair"

"Nether does a whore" Chouji said, cracking up. Shikamaru began to laugh at loud.

"Oh you two are so," She growled and practically ran to Shikamaru bathroom. Chouji and Shikamaru looked at each other and began to laugh again. After a while Shikamaru and Chouji changed into their pajamas. Shikamaru put on red pajama pants and put on a button up shirt that he left un button. Chouji just toke off his pants and shirt. He now sat in front of the T.V. in his boxers. That's when Shikamaru noticed that in her haste to get the bathroom Ino had forgotten the grab some pajamas. He smiled and grabbed a big t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

"Be back Ino got her underwear but nothing to where over them," He laughed at his own joke.

"Hey I'm not complaining, if she wants to come out here in nothing but, the hair on her head, I'll be fine." Chouji said not even looking up from the T.V. . Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Pervert" He said Chouji shrugged his shoulders.

"Go give her, her clothes." Shikamaru nodded and headed off toward the bathroom. He knock a couple of times.

"Ino" he called, he sighed when she didn't answer. He just decided to go in. '_she is so troublesome'_ he thought to himself. That when I stop in his tracks. Her hair was pulled back all the way back, not one strand was out of place. The steam did nothing to hide anything, it made everything hotter. She had one leg on the edge of the tub. She was rubbing her legs, slow and sexy. Probably rubbing in lotion. Her legs looked soft and creamy. Shikamaru shivered. As she put her leg down, he couldn't believe he had just stayed there and watched do the other leg. After she had finished that, she stood up and full height. His eyes went straight to the hem of the towel, it was very high. The towel was way to little. He gulped as she shook her head, the wet ponytail flapping around. Then she open her eyes. Her bright pale blue eyes. They stared a each other for a second. Her eyes darted down to the little slither of his open chest she blushed and looked into his eyes.

"What the Hell Shikamaru" He blushed an began to stammered.

"Umm, you forgot your clothes, I m...m...mean my clothes, you look really, I mean, what am I..."

"Get out" she looked flushed, really, hot... _'what the hell am I thinking this is Ino'_ he quickly ran out the restroom.

"What toke you so long" Chouji asked. Shikamaru blushed.

"Nothing" He said sitting down on the bed. A few minutes later Ino came in. Her long blonde hair plaited into a long braid. A single of hair in her face. He and Chouji notice at the same time.

"Ino where are your shorts." They said at the same time. She blushed and looked down. The shirt Shikamaru gave her came about two and a half inches above her mid-thigh

"Um the shorts didn't fit and my jeans are in the wash" she said shyly

"Well I'm not complaining" Chouji said turning his attention back to the T.V.. An Hour later they had move the bed against the wall. Once his head hit the pillow, Chouji was out like a light. Shikamaru, toke out a another smoke.

"Shikamaru" Ino said turning on her side whining out his name.

"What" he said mimicking her tone, she glared at him. He rolled his eyes "you are so troublesome" she sighed and shrugged her shoulders in defeat and turned away form him. He rolled his eyes once more and put the cigarette out. He stared at her back for a minute, then answered. "I smoke cause it calms me down, and it's relaxing."

"What do I make you stress" he sighed why was she begin so troublesome. He scooted closer to her and pulled her to his chest. She stiffened in shock. In truth Shikamaru didn't know why he did it.

"No Ino you don't make me stress, smoking makes me lazier, it like a way of confirming my existence, get it" she turn to face me.

"No" she said then smiled. I let a little smile grace my face also. Then I realized she was in my arms.

"Ino" he said.

"Yeah" Shikamaru bite his lips and close his eyes, he didn't want to let go, his mind told him to but his body, enjoy the feel of her to much. How he wished he would have put on shorts instead of pants, that way he could the feel of her bear leg against his. She scooted closer to him but in the process lifted up her shirt, on accident the feeling of her stomach on his was so┘┘┘┘ there were no word to explain. He shiver and was about to let go of her, until he realized that she had fallen asleep. Asleep in his arms, the turn was oddly intriguing.

* * *

Kk I'm done read and review peoples, GaaraLover123 is out.

Okay I'm back um lets get some things clear about the story:

1. Sasuke has a little brother, not sure if he'll be in the story again though. Itachi is not totally evil in this story though he will have his moments.

2. Sakura's mom had her at a young age, I don't like Sakura very much, so I may bash her a little, but it's not on purpose. Sorry if you like her, don't hate me.

3. Hinata's mom is dead, and instead of Shino and Kiba being her crew, it's Kiba and Gaara.

4. Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino go way back, way, way back, so I might throw some inside jokes on for them

And that's all I got, GaaraLover123 out for real this time.


	2. Bus Rides and Meetings

Bus rides and Meetings

* * *

I got out of the car, and stared, at the bus. I shivered a bit, not because I was cold, but because I was a little scared. I mean what if I got to camp and Kiba hated me for leaving him, what if Naruto had a girlfriend, what if. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked into the face of a young man, his long brown hair pulled back into a long ponytail. The face smile at me and ruffled my hair. Neji sweet Neji, what would I do without him. He smiled once more and ran off to see his friends. I sighed I wish I had friends to run off and see. I sighed and was about to walk to the bus when I heard my name.

"Hinata" The man said

"Hai" I answered.

"Try to have fun" I was shocked but did my best to hide it.

"I will try my father" He shook his head.

"Don't try, have fun" I smiled.

"I will" I began to walk away.

"Hinata"

"Yes father"

"You are so much like your mother" I scrunched my eyebrows what was he getting at. "I know I didn't show it but I loved her very much." His eyes began water. "And though I don't show it I miss her very much…………"

"Father…."

"Don't interrupt Hinata, what I'm trying to say is that I will miss you, and I love you very much." I couldn't hide my shock he hadn't said that since mom died. "I know I don't say it enough, but I do, and I very proud of you." and with that he turned around and began to walk away.

"Father," he turned "I love you too" he smiled an almost invisible smile, and nodded and proceeded to walk back to the car. I turned my back and walk towards the bus. I sat at the back of bus, and put on my reading glasses. I sighed, and finished two chapters looking at the empty seat next to me. I heard giggling and I looked up, Neji was talking to Ten-ten. I toke out my I-pod out and put head phones in my ears. Then looked at the seat again. A couple of kids had given me one look a pasted the seat right up. What was it, was I repulsive or what. I turned my music up louder, and begin to bob my head and mouth the words. _'Do you feel like a man when you push her around?' _I heard some giggling and looked over at some girls, who were pointing and laughing at me. I sank lower in my seat. What was I thinking, I must have looked like an idiot sitting all alone bobbing my head to music no one else can hear, and fake singing. They must have thought I was kind of psychic freak who talks to themselves. I could still hear them laughing even after they had turn their attention to something else. I sighed why was I such a freak, I mean yeah I had friends but……… only a few one was in jail, one was an over protective older cousin, and well most of my old girlfriends I lost contact with after, I started going to an all girls school. '_Well that was going to change this summer I was going to better more outing more I didn't the word but I was going be it_' I smiled satisfied and closed my eyes.

* * *

"Bye mom" I yelled as I watched my mother get in the car and drive away. I smirked as I saw her turn the corner. "Time for secret weapon one. I thought as I pulled out the super short shorts. I ran quickly to the bathroom and tugged them on. I checked myself out in the mirror. _'Damn was I fine' _after putting some more make up on and tiring my shirt up in the back. I looked good. The ride toke forever but we were finally here. I compose myself and walk to the front of the bus. I stopped at the doorway. I looked down on the stairs on the bus '_this is it I thought to myself this is the moment I've been waited for like forever'_ I put my designer shades on, toke a step, and begin to scan the crowd for my love.

"Sakura-Chan" I heard a loud voice. There was Naruto, he's grown up, but it was the boy, no the man next to him that had my attention. He was taller than I remember. Sexy smoldering eyes and sexy kissable lips. His strong arms were crossed and his big hands were tapping impatiently. He was wearing tan shorts, and a black shirt. I posed myself and waved at them, and made my way over to them being as sexy as possible.

"Hi Naruto, hey Sasuke" I said giving him bedroom eyes.

"Hi Sakura, Was the school year for you it was great for………….." Naruto began ranting about stuff I could care less about.

"So Sasuke how have you been"

"Okay" He said.

"Just okay" I said coming up to him showing him my cleavage. He blushed and I smiled. "Did you miss me Sasuke-Kun" I said licking my lips. "I missed you" His face went redder, and he put his passive face on.

"Not one bit." I frowned.

"C'mon Sasuke-Kun you must have miss me a little"

"I told you no…………….."

"Hey look another bus,"

"Yes thank Naruto for pointing out the obvious" I said rolling my eyes. I stared at the bus and watched as people began filled out of it. There were some pretty girls, but they weren't as hot as me. Then one muscular long creamy leg stuck its way out of the bus door follow by another. The girl had shorts blue jean short on. She had a gray shirt that was tied in the back, but not to her stomach would show oh no, the shirt was just so big. Her navy colored hair was tied back into a braid and with little pieces falling in her face. She looked terrified. I smirked. What a loser. She looked around and stood there alone, looking lost. When a boy came up behind her and smiled, she smiled back. He whispered and something in her ear and left. She squared her shoulders and looked toward the sky and smiled. Then she looked at me, her eyes went wide. Her eyes, her pearly white eyes tinted with lavender.

"Hinata" That seem to catch the boys attention who had stated their own conversation.

"Holy smokes, looks who's all grown up." Naruto said. "She's hot" I scoffed.

"She's alright" I said, Sasuke just looked at her.

* * *

She was shorter than I remember, she still had those cute dainty fingers and sexy pink lips, and I shook my head. She ran up to us.

"Hey, long time no see" She said her voice wasn't like Sakura it was softer, and more calming.

"Hi Hinata, where have you been, we've missed you" Sakura said in a sickly sweet voice, but Hinata didn't notice. "You see Sasuke-Kun, Hinata-Chan left a week after you did"

"I really didn't leave just stop going to your school" she said.

"Same thing"

"What school" I asked her, she seemed shocked.

"Um Konoha's all girl school"

"Oh you poor thing, no boys, how do you ever survive, "Sakura asked. She smiled and laughed.

"I managed" her smile was so cute. Though I'd never say it aloud, I've thought it was cute ever since……….. Suddenly Sakura pushed Hinata, it was a reflex, but I caught her around her waist.

"Oh I'm sorry it was an accident" she said. But nether of us were listening. I stared into her 

white orbs and she stared into my dark was. And I knew we were thinking of the same thing, of that night.

"_Okay let's play spin the bottle" a young girl said she looked about the age of twelve._

"_Um S…..S…Sakura-Chan I…..I…I don't t….t…think t…t…that's such a g…g…good idea"_

"_O shut up Hinata your just shy" A young Hinata, backed more into the wall, it was Sakura 12__th__ birthday party, and she had been playing games like this all night, Hinata sighed, and tugged on her hair. She had her hair half up and half down, with her bangs in her face. She had a white long sleeve t-shirt on under and sleeveless red jumper. "And since you're so shy you can go first"_

"_B…..B…But I…."_

"_If you're not gonna play you might as well leave" Hinata nodded, as a young Sasuke looked on in disgust, why did his mother make him go to this party. He kinda felt sorry for Hinata; He kinda wished he could help her. Her dainty fingers wrapped around the bottle and she began to spin, it seems to go on forever when it stopped, on him. He blushed, when he thought he wanted to help her it wasn't suppose to be like this. "Wait do over, Hinata spin again" Sakura said. He glared so that was the point of this to kiss him, Oh no, that was not gonna happen, no way was he losing his first kiss to Sakura Haruno. _

"_No Do-Over's Sakura-Chan you said so yourself" she looked like she was about cry._

"_But…"_

"_No but" Hinata walked slowly up to me, and whispered._

"_I've never kissed anyone."_

"_Neither have I" I smiled at her, and then she smiled back at me. I moved closer to her face, and we slowly began moving our heads together. It wasn't long before our lips met. She had soft pink lips. I moved back a little and blushed. Then she followed suit, I toke her hand and sat down, pulling her down with me. We sat like that all through the party. Hand in Hand. _

A small blushed meet my face.

"Are you okay, Hinata you must have trip" Sakura said. I glared at her. She knew damn well she pushed her. I rolled my eyes and unintentionally pulled Hinata closer.

"Oh" she grasped, my eyes went wide as I realized hat I had done and I let her go.

"Gomen Hinata-San"

"It's okay Sasuke-San" I frowned I didn't want it to be okay. I glared at her meanly, and she shivered. That's right, know you place girl. She then back up closer to Naruto, I mentally kicked myself. 'Nice Sasuke'

Suddenly her eyes went wide.

"Another bus" both she and Naruto exclaimed. Sakura rolled her eyes, but I secretly smiled, how cute was she. I watched her porcelain features change and then I listened to her voice as her lips moved and said Kiba. Then I watched once more as she ran towards him.

* * *

I saw her first and no other, there were tears in her eyes. Those soft white eyes fill with happiness and hope, because of me. I felt so proud of myself. She launched her small body at me, and I gladly caught her. My hands were wrapped around her small waist and lifted her off the ground and twirled her.

"Oh Kiba I've missed you so." She cried "So very much" I smiled and set her down. She looked up at me and I wiped away her tears.

"I've missed you to" She hugged me once more. I sighed; it had been to long, way to long. She had kept her hair long, and hadn't grown much but she had change I could feel it. I just hope it wouldn't change us. Hinata Hyuuga was my best friend always had been. I needed her always be that, I needed it.

"So you're not mad at me for leaving" she asked broking free of the hug.

"Are you crazy, of course not, it wasn't your fault" I said, Still the same sweetness I see though. I rolled my eyes how does a sweet innocence become best friend with a trouble making mobster's sob and a juvenile delinquent. That thought brought sadness; our company was incomplete without Gaara. She seemed to read my thoughts.

"We'll see him again, I know we will" I just smiled, at her cause I couldn't help but believe her

* * *

"Look Gaara were giving you one chance, and one chance only, don't screw it up" a consular said to me in a condescending snarky tone. "We toke a big chance letting you come here, a juvenile delinquent, like you. But because I believe in second chances and."

"Will you cut the Bullshit, we both know the reason I'm here is because my dad paid you an ass load of cash, so shut the hell up."

"That's one strike Gaara"

"Yeah, yeah kiss my ass" and with that I walked out of the main office cabin. I had shit to take 

care of. Someone I had to find, some people to talk to. Two people, I only hope karma, would not pick now to get me back.

* * *

Next chapter is meetings part two hoped you enjoyed it review please and good night.


	3. Let the games begin

I shifted on the hard uncomfortable cushion seat. "This so troublesome" I murmured under my breath and what was even more troublesome, was the fact that Ino was snuggling into my side. The bus ride had started well enough. Ino sat next to me, and Chouji sat in the row in front of us. But when Chouji started to talk about the difference in the flavor of his favorite chips, well it had put poor little Ino asleep. So now I was trapped between the bus window and Ino's small body. I put my arm around her, and looked out the window.

"You see I've always leaned towards the saltiest of chips which surprised me when... Hey Shikamaru are you listening to me" Chouji asked.

"No" I said and he frowned. "Least I'm being honest" I smiled and he continued his rant about chips. I heard Ino coo a bit and I shifted my glaze to her face, she had her hair into to two ponytails on either side of her face. She had a purple shirt that read "Shikamaru" I smiled we all had t-shirts that had each other's name on it. Mine had Chouji's, and Chouji's had Ino's name on it. We had gotten them at a really young age, so Chouji's didn't fit him anymore, so now it was Ino.

"You like her" Chouji said matter-of-factly,

"Nani"

"You like her, and don't go 'of course I like her she's my best friend' you like her as more"

"I think the salt in your potato chip have gone to your head" I said uneasy. He just shrugged and I turn my attention back to the sleeping girl in my arms. I frowned. She had super short shorts on, and purple low top converse. She shifted and moaned. Her pretty blue eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning sunshine" Chouji nearly yelled, her eye twitch,

"Jesus Chouji calm down" she said annoyed, she looked at me and realized she was in my arms and blushed. I expected her to make some loud comment and make a big, fuss, she was loud and annoying that way, but she did something else something that surprised me, and she laid back down on me and snuggled into my chest. I could see her blushing, and smiled, then I looked up at Chouji, and my smile fell, he was smirking, like an idiot.

"Not a word" I said.

"Sure whatever you say." He said popping another chip into his mouth.

***********************

I had tried everything but nothing was working, I had pulled my shirt down to show my breast I had, fluttered my eyelashes, winked, licked and bit my lips, and swayed my hips when I walked but Sasuke-Kun, would not give me the time of day. I growled inwardly it was her. Every since she showed up, his eyes never left her. Even now as she talked to the brown haired dog boy and his freaky little sister, His onyx eyes were glued to her pretty porcelain face. Her with her strange indescribable shade of hair, that flowed down her back like a river, down a snowy mountain stream, her white eyes, so pure a pretty so big with ignorance and innocence, her with her sexy, curvy understated body, and smooth legs, and pink full lips, lips that stole Sasuke first kiss from me. I hated her. I had to come up with a plan to get him unfocused and uninterested in her and focused and interested in me.

"So Hinata are you popular at your school?" she blushed and shuck her head. There surely Sasuke would not want someone who was uncool and unpopular

"No I wasn't but looking back on it now, I'm glad, popularity comes with a lot of upkeep I don't have time for." She said smiling and turning back to the conversation she was previously engaged in.

I looked back at Sasuke and quickly realized I just shot myself in the foot, only I would notice the twinkle in his eye the way he looked at her, like I had imagined him looking at me, the very small smile playing at his lips. No, no one else would notice these things; no one was as tune in to Sasuke facial features as me. I looked back at the girl who had stolen Sasuke first kiss from me, and vowed, that I would bring her down, one way or another.

***********************

Kiba grabbed my bags for me and we all shuffled, into the cafeteria. He was off on one of his rants. Kiba was a born fighter, his dad was a boss in a mob called "Dogs", and they were the leading criminals, in Konoha, the thing was, I had met Kiba's dad, and he was really nice, such a sweet man, it's Kiba's mom that scared me, oh yeah she was sweet enough to me but man I would hate to see her mad. It seems that she ran the house, instead if the big mob boss.

"So anyway I punch him in his face, and wham he was out," he said being animated and jabbing at the air. "I went Tekken on his ass" he laughed at our joke. When we were younger, he and I would spend hours playing fighting video games, and he would always lose, he could fight better in real life but I was the queen at Tekken I said aloud

"You remember our Tekken tournaments" I nodded and smiled,

"Yeah, I remember I also remember Tohru, interrupting us constantly, whining, 'can I play can I play' and her 'I'm a tell mom" I laughed

"Awe Kiba but Tohru was cute"

"Yeah adorable," he said frowning "the sad thing is, is that she's even cuter now" I laughed. Tohru was Kiba's adopted kid sister, actually she wasn't that much younger than us, but she was so tiny, his family decided to called her his kid sister, which had landed her the name tiny Tohru.

"Tiny Tohru" Kiba scoffed, "try tiny tank, that child is evil"

"Somebody talking bout me?" My mouth dropped, there standing in front of me was 'Tiny Tohru' but she had grown up, her once unruly curly hair, had become, thick waterfalls of curls cascading down her back, her scars she had gotten as a child, from rough houses had faded. She had thick lips, and long lashes, that rested on her cheeks. She had a pair of ripped up baggy jeans and a mid drift top that said, 'don't let my cute face fool ya' she was gorgeous, and apparently she thought I was two.

"Oh Hinata I haven't seen you in ages, what's up, you look amazing"

"Where are your clothes" Kiba yelled, she ignored him and beamed at me, you see back when I went to Konoha high, she was my closet girlfriend, We sat down, next to Sasuke Naruto, and Sakura, I blushed as I looked at Sakura's short shorts, she was gorgeous as usual, she was flirting with Sasuke, who was I blushed some more, staring at me. I looked away, but I could still feel his stare, I looked into his deep black eyes.

"Uchiha-San" I asked.

"Yeah" he asked, I was lost for words, I didn't even know why I said his name, luckily I got save,

"Attention, I'm Tsunde your camp director if you make trouble for you will make trouble for you, now we are waiting for some more buses so just get to know each other, and be patience."

*********************

I looked down from the balcony, and smiled, the girls this year were amazing, innocence, and some stupid and my smile grew wider.

"What the hell are you smiling like that for" I looked back at my best friend, Itachi Uchiha, he was mean, straight forward, and brutally honest, and I loved him for it,

"Just checking out the tail"

"Yeah the under-aged tail" I laughed, and smiled

"You know I don't care about that" he smirked,

"You are disgusting" he said, I rolled my eyes, scanning the crowd. Hmmm, I thought to myself,

"so many to choose from," I said aloud, there was the Haruno girl, but her ma had had her young, and I did not want to take the risk of her being fertile, and getting pregnant, I was in no way ready to be a father. Then there was the Ino Yamanaka, she was pretty enough and had a nice little mouth, that I was sure could be put to good use, but she was loud and brass, and would probably be hard to get rid of. Then there was Temari, but she was Sasori cousin, and plus her brother just got out of jail, and both him and Sasori were dangerously unstable. There was Ten-Ten but she was smitten with Neji, and would not give another guy the time of day. I continue to look down.

"Looking for you summer victim" Hidan asked me, Hidan was probably the most like me, in that he was really perverted, and had a mouth like a sailor, I nodded the answer to his question. There was Tohru Inuzaka, she had really blossomed. I smirked, she would look really good underneath me, but, I frowned, she was a mob princess, and that was just asking for trouble. Then, there as I looked at Tohru my glazed shifted, and spotted her. Long navyish hair, pretty white, sexy lips, that I could imagine everywhere on my anatomy. Smooth soft looking porcelain skin, and a curvy body, underneath her frumpy clothes. Yes, she would do perfectly.

"Found her, boys" and just like that 'the guys' materialized in front of me. There was Itachi and Hidan. There was Sasori, he was the quiet genius, Zetsu, Green hair, yellowed eyed, freak, and all that, that implies, Diedara blonde hair, blue eyed demon, and me Kisame,

"Which one?" asked Diedara?

"Hyuuga" the all looked at me, weirdly, "not the boy you idiots, her" I said pointed to my future toy

"Hmm" Sasori, commented,

"What"

"It's just that she is one of Gaara's friends, and you know my cousin he's unstable

"He's not the only one" Hidan whispered loudly

"Whatever, it's cool, I'll think of something, cause she the one I want" they all nodded, and I turned my attention back to her. She smiled and laughed with her friends, and smiled. This was going to be fun.

Sorry it toke so long  read and review, please and thank you


End file.
